Partitions are often used to divide large rooms such as theaters, conference rooms, convention halls or gymnasiums. Typical partitions can include panels or curtains that hang from an overhead track and slide or unfold horizontally along the track from a storage position to partition a room. Such partitions require floor space for storage and often do not adequately provide for soundproofing between the spaces on opposite sides of the partition.
More sophisticated partitions may feature vertically folding panels, but such systems generally do not provide sufficient soundproofing, can be difficult to install, and do not compensate for changes in the building structure, for example, due to thermal changes or changes in the loading of the building structure.